Frozen Tears & Gentle Winds
by Number 01 Astral Eclipse
Summary: A new threat appears and a person on Ginga's past is coming back, but was it still him? Oh Dear it seems Ryuga an Kyouya had another competitor for Ginga's heart. And Da Xian had his eyes on Ginga's New friend after his defeat at its hands...Accepting OCs for now and sorry for the lack of summary.
1. Prologue

**Frozen Tears & Gentle Winds**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a MFB Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me, This is an Alternate Universe… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**SUMMARY: **A new threat appears and a person on Ginga's past is coming back, but was it still him? Oh Dear it seems Ryuga an Kyouya had another competitor for Ginga's heart.

**Pairings: **Da Xian x Frost (OC), Ryuga x Ginga, Others x ?

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's OC in Metal Fight Beyblade. I do not Metal Fight Beyblade in general or its characters.

**OC PAGE**

**Name: **Frost

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **14-22

**Hair Color: **Ice Blue His hair was long and flowing, he had a crown to prevent his hair going on his face it has two longer spikes up to prevent the upper locks from falling on his face and two smaller spiked down to maintain the lower locks at bay, his bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Frost's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head as the rest flows in the air like any others.

**Family: **Zeus (Father), Poseidon, Inferno, Zephyr, and Gaia (Big Brothers), Kai, Kaito, Tala and Yuri (Disciples)

**Eye Color: **Crystal Blue with Slit Pupils

**Height: **170 cm

**Weight: **54 kg

**Appearance (As an Olympian Guardian): **he was wearing a Sleeveless Silvery Blue Short Vest with Aqua Blue Trims and transparent Satin as a long sash that arches above head and twined in both arms, Paired with Silvery Blue Breech with long slits on the both sides, he was wearing a light blue Silken Jeans, A pair of Blue boots that reaches below knee, and blue arm guards. Like his Ancestors his Face Mark would appear every time he Bey Battles.

**Appearance (as a Commoner): **Frost is seen wearing cerulean baggy pants with large pockets, with a black tight-fitting tank-top, with red ends and yellow buttons. His shoes are black with red stripes and resembled like skater-shoes. He is wearing his scarf a gift from his disciples, and red arm-guards.

**History: **Frost was the fifth son of Zeus the Olympian king, when he was young Frost had a great connection with his bey Nebula Soul Dragon, Frost was trained since he was little by his big brothers he learned to fight to defend himself and he learned BeyBlading through his Father Zeus, he had easily learned his father's teaching and the History of their family, during one of his journey he met a little boy with flaming red hair he saved the little boy from the wolves **(More of his Past will be Revealed)**…

**Personality: **He's Protective, vicious, cold and aloof friend under the veil of Gentle, Caring and shy self, he's very calm and very reliable among the his childhood friends and the most faithful of his friend, he's Intelligent when it comes to anything important to him, his protectiveness is the one making him more powerful, he's strict when it comes to others' behaviors, lengthen his patience and diligence of work, he is prone into Animosity when something's wrong or something bad happens to his friends and holds an almost impossible to appease grudge to that person which making him one of the top most dangerous protective best friend.

**Likes: **Sweets, Plants, Cute things (Weird for a boy), stars and Moon Gazing, High Places, Sunset and Sunrise

**Dislikes: **Crowds, Bullies, Bad Guys, Mean Peoples, Thunderstorms, Spiders, and Being Alone

**Hobbies: **Sewing, cooking, reading books, patching up broken things, cleaning the house, disciplining rowdy kids and shopping if necessary (Meh! He's such a Housewife and an almost perfect one too *Got hit with a broom by the requestor*).

**BeyBlade Profiles:**

**Title: **The ThirdDragon Emperor

**BeyBlade: **Nebula Soul Dragon

**Element: **Dark/Ice

**Special Moves:**

**#1.) Dark Grand Cross (Space)**

With high amount of speed Nebula Soul Dragon can attack in every direction, Nebula Soul Dragon left a cross pattern in the ring after a strong explosive attack, but not destroying the opponent's bey just leaving them in the middle of the ring with cracks.

**#2.) Black Hole Nova Blast (Space)**

Nebula Soul Dragon's Ultimate attack where the whole ring will become a space and a black hole sucking the opponent's bey in the middle of the ring as if pulling it in the darkness of the space and explodes once the cosmic energy is enough and leaving all the opponent's bey destroyed.

**#3.) Holy Frozen Judgment: **Nebula Soul Dragon's First attack it freezes the opponent's bey in a matter of 30 seconds, then Soul rotates on the left with such force that can destroy the ring while pulling the opponent's Bey and deal damages on the Bey.

**#4.) Great Shadow Eclipse: **Soul's Normal attack, like its name sake its attack darkens the whole ring, once the ring is covered with shadows, Hades release its devastating attack, though the move's only weakness is Time.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**INTRODUCTION**

**"The Dream that always keeping us connected"**

**Frost's Voice**

_Vision_

_**Shadow's Voice**_

_A Hooded boy enters the temple._

"_**My Name is Frost, I am The Third Dragon Emperor as well as the Guardian of the remaining pieces of the Star Fragments. I had been alive away from my family for so many years to watch how darkness consumes the land."**_

_The boy named Frost walks at the dark hallways of the temple, lighting every lamps in the way._

"_**Since the beginning of time, there had always been darkness, but not this full course. I had lost everything from the darkness, My Family, My Home, My Friends and everything that I held dear…And I have to leave home at such a young age to find a way to stop the full course of this darkness…"**_

_He Enters the Dark Room of the Temple where lies the Statue of a Dragon, Towering over the Three Pillars that support a large Crystal Fragment that was sought by the Darkness. The three pillars and the large of Star Fragment were surrounded by the 6 smaller fragments the seventh fragment was the fragment of Hope which was in the hands of the Dragon Statue the Fragment of Hope was created by the hopes of other Beybladers that the guardian witnessed who gave their Lives to protect the land…the Fragment of the Brilliant Sun._

"_**I had been in this cold Solitude mountain for so long Guarding the Fragments that keep the Balance of this world, but As the Guardian of Hope I never lose what I had…My Memories…about the child whom I protected years ago…His name was Ginga…the boy whom I protected when the kid got lost in the forest during my journey…**__**"**_

_The Guardian of Hope entered the room…_

"_**But Time is still long for the both of us to meet, as the Darkness of the Shadows are watching and waiting for the right time to strike at the hearts of the beybladers that would lose hope. And I…wait for the right time to make my appearance for the chosen warriors of light…And will always be there to guide and protect them with my life…but sometimes fate would be very cruel to the warriors of light and sometimes merciful."**_

_The boy lights up the candles inside the temple._

"_**It has been said…that in the end of all things…"**_

_The candles glow brightly in the dark…_

"_**That we will find a new beginning…"**_

_Then there was a flash of light as the Scene changes, the vision was of a Ruin…_

"_**But as the Shadows once again crawls across our world…"**_

_The crows were squawking eerily as a barren land came in to view._

"_**In the stench of terror drills in the bitter end…"**_

_Another flash of light changes the view in to a night where the moon shines brightly in the darkness and a meteor falling down from the sky._

"_**People pray for strength and guidance…"**_

_Another flash changes the view of a burning land appears._

"_**They should pray for the mercy of swift death…"**_

_The Vision changed again…but there's nothing but darkness…_

"_**For I have seen of the Darkness hires…"**_

_Another Vision appeared and it was of a shard of that destroyed stone from the earlier vision, it was red in color and something black was inside…then thunder crashes as a dark smoke came into being as a man in dark clothing with glowing evil eyes…this man was a Demonic Shadow…_

"_**So you think you're so clever, my brothers might have feared you…But I Defy you…the Orbs you hold is the key to a power that is beyond comprehension and also the key for me to become one of the Prime Evil…Soon your land shall fall in to ruins as men will be enslaved and shall perish from this world…I will have the key stone no matter what it takes…My Armies will find the stone and nothing will stop me!..."**_

_The demonic shadow shows the horde of darkness heading to the west and then there was lightning…_

_As the Lightning flashes from the darkness, there hordes of darkness came running, crawling everywhere across the land…then a man throwing a sword to a gigantic glowing corrupted stone roaring demons…the falling meteor crashes on the temple of the ruins…a boy running forward reaching for someone only to be blown away…then back to the roaring demons and the burning land, to the horde, then to a faceless figure in the altar…then to the deep fiery hole…and then to a frightening Giant Demon…the demon roared loudly…_

_Then Darkness Falls…_

_Brilliant Gold with Orange Tinge Opens and a boy in black cloak looked up…_

"_I don't think it's safe for the Fragments to stay here." The boy said._

_Then a bright light I shape of a dragon roared in the darkness…_

**~ End ~**

OLYMPUS CASTLE

Frost walked at the Hallway of the castle with his usual stoic face, ignoring the greetings of the maids that he passes by, he had just returned from his mission…Annihilating the rebel forces that tries to overthrow the King of the Castle. He recently left Crete where he had been training for several years. As he continued to saunter that hall, a man with flowing blue hair came to him with a smile, he sighed and glared at this man.

"What is it now, Big Brother Poseidon." He huffed.

The man named Poseidon chuckled.

"I have good news for you, Frost." He said.

"What is it?" Frost asked rather tired.

"Zephyr had found the location of your new station." Poseidon stated.

"Really?" Frost huffed.

Poseidon handed over an envelope to the Icy Prince, Frost took the envelope and only took a peak on it and put it back. The West Heavenly King raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to take a longer look at it to be sure?" He asked.

"I already got it. What else is there?" Frost asked.

Poseidon shakes his head and looked back at the young Paladin.

"Father wants to see you." He sighed he couldn't even crack a smile on the Icy Prince, making Frost smile is like making a rock smile.

Knowing what the older one's thinking.

"If I smile…ALL Hell will Freeze." Frost said and walked past the King and headed to the throne room.

Once Frost was out of the Hearing Range Inferno came out and stood beside his fellow King.

"He got you good there, huh Poseidon?" Inferno said.

"Yeah, got me too good..." The said man chuckled.

"He doesn't even crack a smile since the day he came back." Inferno said.

Poseidon nodded and continued his way to the library along with Inferno.

"I really felt bad for him losing his Lover." Poseidon said.

"I hope someone out there could show him the right path again, I really don't like seeing Frost this way." Inferno sighed.

"Yes…I know someone out there could show him and teach him how to love once more." Poseidon said.

At the throne room Frost knelt before his Lord.

"Is there something you need?" He asked.

Zeus the King chuckled at the young one's respective nature, but then he became worried, which worried the Paladin too.

"Frost my son…How long have you worked for me?" He asked.

"I have worked for you for a very long time father." Ryuga answered.

"Can I trust you with something important task?" King Zeus asked.

"To my Honor I swear to you, that I can keep your trust, my lord." Frost said firmly.

King Zeus nodded.

"Frost, I am getting worried that the seal I had used to imprison him is slowly weakening and I heard that he and his Titans had used innocent bladers to find the Dragon users and control them, I fear that his minions are going to Japan first to hunt a Dragon user there." He said. "I also heard that there are two boys in Japan wield ones their names were Ryuga and Ryuto." He said worriedly.

Frost tried to stop himself mentally from doing he might regret, he just knelt there in silence at first, As decision came to mind.

"I'll go to Japan as soon as possible, my lord. The earlier I go the Earlier I can plan things out." He said as he stood up.

But before he could reach the door.

"Take few others with you, so you could have more grounds for cover." King Zeus said.

"I knew you would say that my lord, I can do this my own." He murmured and left.

Once Frost was out of the room, King Zeus sighed and shook his head.

"That boy, when will he ever learn teamwork?" He sighed.

"Father, he had just recently lost the Person he loved, it is natural that he wants to be alone for a while." Zephyr said as he comes out of the other door to the balcony.

"Then what do you advise Zephyr my son." King Zeus asked.

"Give him time, someone out there could reteach him the value of companionship." Zephyr answered.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Frost was packing some of his things, as he pack his necessities he remembered the box filled with Fragments on his hidden compartment, he left his bag for a moment and went to the hidden compartment, he then tap few time with some codes, a door appeared and opened.

"There it is." Frost murmured and took the box out.

As he opened the box he was greeted by the light from the Fragments also inside the box is Nebula Soul Dragon.

"It's been a while my friend." Frost said.

The Bey shone as if in greetings.

"We have a new mission and we will be having a long journey this time." Frost said and took Nebula Soul Dragon and put it on his pocket.

And Frost put the Box that holds the Fragment in the bag and secured it. As he was about to lift his bag Poseidon came in.

"Are you ready to go? The Private Jet is waiting." He said.

Frost nodded. So as they walk on the hallway.

"This will be your very first and very long mission we don't know when you will come back." Poseidon said.

"I'll be fine, I could handle it." Frost said.

"You should bring Kai, Kaito, Tala and Yuri with you." Poseidon said.

"No…They should stay here, they are not ready for the outside world just yet." Frost said as he steps up to the steps.

Once they reached the Private Jet, Frost put his things on the large space of the Jet and went to the Driver's seat, he pushed few buttons and started the Jet's Engine.

"Please be careful." Poseidon said as he steps out of the Jet.

"I will…I'll call once or Twice a week." Frost said as he took hold at the controller.

Poseidon nodded, but none of the two knows two young Red Heads and Bluenettes snuck in to the Jet and hide from their sensei's view, as the Jet took flight the two twins hid from sight and stayed quiet.

"I don't think he'll be very happy when he sees us outside Olympus." Kai whispered.

"It's not fair that he always had to go out without us." Tala whispered back.

The night was long and the two twins fell asleep…Frost was blissfully unaware of their presence as he drive to Japan in Metal City.

METAL CITY MADOKA'S PLACE

Ginga was bedridden. Ryuga took the thermometer out of the Pegasus holder's mouth and look at it.

"40.5° congratulations Ginga you just earned a high fever." The Dragon Holder said sarcastically.

"Brother, there is no need for you to be so sarcastic you know." Ryuto said as he pulled the blanket up to the Redhead's chin.

Ryuga just rolled his eyes.

"I told him a thousand times that he shouldn't train under the rain and look what happens now?" Ryuga scolded off handedly.

Ryuto could only raise his hand placating he doesn't want arguments. Outside the room, Kyouya, Benkei, Tsubasa, Masamune, Kenta, Yuu and Madoka were listening.

"Wow I never knew that Ryuga could do these types of things aside from trying to scare off others." Tsubasa said.

"Shh! He'll hear you." Madoka reprimanded the Eagle User.

"But it's true though, look at him…I mean listen to him how he scolds his little brother and Ginga, don't you think he was a bit of a mother hen around here?" Masamune said.

"Yeah, aside from you he could cook really well too." Benkei said.

"Heh!" Kyuoya chuckled.

They suddenly jumped high in the air when Ryuga opened the door and looked at them with his disgruntled look.

"I can hear you idiots all the way to the corner of this room." He growled. "SCRAM!"

The groups scampered away immediately and leave the Dragon Emperor's sight. RYuga sighed in annoyance.

"Ryu, relax I think they meant no harm." Ryuto said.

"Harm my ass, they've been talking about me you idiot." Ryuga huffed and climbed on his bed. "Get to Bed Ryuto."

The Younger Dragon Emperor complied immediately and soon the lights were out and soon the two were asleep, until the midnight had struck, Ryuga's eyes snapped open when he heard the Pegasus holder mumbling coherently, Ryuga sat up from his bed and watched Ginga Squirm on his own bed.

"Ungh!" He groaned.

He squirmed again.

"Who are you?" He groaned.

**~Ginga's Dream~**

As the sun goes down and the night in the forest was eerily silent and cold as the Mysterious young boy continued heading to where the trail leads him he saw a light in the center of the forest and looked around…then walks towards the source of the light and as he got closer he saw a younger boys near the fire place and was downright frightened to the marrow of his bone, so he walks near the red haired teen. The boy looked up in fright.

"*Gasps* Don't come any closer." The boy said as his hand inching towards the launcher.

The boy took a few steps back.

"You probably ran, until you couldn't take another step." He said and looked down at the sharp end of his bey in his hand. "…I remember that feeling…"

He then proceeds attaching the bey to the launcher…then there was a loud screech as the mist grows prompting the red haired boy to look around in fear.

"I had no choice." The boy said shakily.

The hooded boy tightens his hold to his bey and looked at the frightened boy.

"You always had a choice." He said firmly.

From the dark, misty trees huge wolves appear bearing their fangs, the younger boy watched as they get closer, the hooded boy stood valiantly near the younger.

"We're going to die here…" The boy looked up at the man. "Aren't we?"

The older boy looked down at the younger one.

"No…as long as I'm here." He raised his crossbow like launcher and placed the bey. "They…are the prey."

Little Ginga watches the hooded kid.

"And I…" the Mysterious boy raised another crossbow like launcher and turned to the pack of wolves. "Am the Hunter…"

The hooded boy shoots at the wolf. He then fired releasing the other bey killing the first wave on its wake, a larger wolf came charging as the first wave falls the boy jumps aside back flipping in the air and firing few arrows at the wolf's back causing the wolf to fall. He then shoots from Left to Right as the wolves come from all side to side as well as commanding his beys to take other wolves down. Then the younger boy cry caught back his attention, the beast he sent to the ground stubbornly limping towards the two injured boy, he then whipped out his demonic looking Arbalest with the design of the Skull and horns of some sort of demon beasts and fired after aiming, two chained bombs were wrapped around the rabid wolf's neck and explodes sending its head sky high, the young boy covered his injured friend and himself as the wolf's blood spill all over him.

The boy continued to shoot every arrows he got, then throwing three bombs to annihilate the horde that was coming too close…the seemingly endless horde of demons kept on coming, the man starts to cast some spells and kept on shooting at the wolves, soon the horde was receding as the man continues to fight.

"I stand alone and if they keep coming I will never stop killing…" the boy shoots all his arrows bringing down every one last bit of the wolves, his bey were doing the same thing and soon the bloody battle is over, the dead bodies of the wolves were littered everywhere…the young red head just sat there…he couldn't take all these wolves down on his own and that many…but this kid…even if he's alone he had finished all of them on his own…the older boy stepped towards the younger boy, Little Ginga looks up as the man raised his crossbow.

"You have a choice." He began.

The young red head listens.

"Hunted..." The boy said turning his launcher.

He then handed over the launcher handle first to Little Ginga.

"Or Hunter…" He finished.

Without any second thought, he have to be strong, become strong so he could fight enemies that threatens to hurt him he took the handle accepting the boy's offer…the mysterious boy stayed with the younger, giving him food to fill his empty stomach and stayed with him to keep him safe…until dawn, and when he woke up the mysterious boy was walking from a distant. He tried to call out.

"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!?" the younger boy cried out.

From the distance the sun contrasts the figure of his savior from that fateful night. The thing only little Ginga saw was the boy's smile saying _'We will meet again someday in the near future in an unexpected time…in a certain place…so we'll part for now.' _And everything became so bright and the mysterious boy disappeared after being consumed by the light.

"WAIT! Please tell me your name!" Little Ginga called as he tries to reach out.

**~END DREAM~**

"PLEASE WAIT!" Ginga cried out.

Ginga fell down from his bed with a painful thud.

"Ow."

Ryuga walked towards his friend and helped him up.

"Are you alright Ginga?" He asked.

Ginga rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah, just having a Weird dream that's all…" He groaned rubbing his aching head. "Ow."

"About?" Ryuga asked as he helps the boy back to bed.

"I was lost in the woods when I was young, and got chased by a large pack of wolves, but I was saved by that Mysterious guy all I can remember is that he had this strange triangular marks on his face." Ging said looking down. "I want to see him again."

Ryuga didn't said anything, who could this guy be and why does this guy had a huge impact on Ginga's life than He is.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**I'll update weekly or so...**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Frozen Tears & Gentle Winds**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Frost's Disciples:**

**Yuri Okami – Age: 9 (Older by 10 Minutes), Beyblade: Snow Wolf, Bit-beast: Wolf**

**Tala Okami – Age: 9 (Younger by 10 Minutes), Beyblade: Crystal Wolf, Bit-beast: Wolf**

**Kaito Suzaku – Age: 8 (Older by 10 Minutes), Beyblade: Stardust Phoenix, Bit-beast: Phoenix**

**Kai Suzaku – Age: 8 (Younger by 10 Minutes), Beyblade: Star Phoenix, Bit-beast: Phoenix**

**Addition to his Desciples:**

**Jin Kairou – Age: 7, Beyblade: Shadow Triton, Bit-beast: Merman**

**Ban Kairou – Age: 7, Beyblade: Air Elision, Bit-beast: Knight**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**CHAPTER 1: Frost of **

**The Frozen Heart**

It didn't take long for Frost to arrive in Meal City it only took him several hours, as soon as he landed his Jet to the Private area of the Airport where his trusted friend is waiting. Once the Jet has landed.

"Mr. Frost, it's good to see you." Toya called out.

Frost nodded at his friend and when he opened the door where his luggages are, his heart nearly stopped, there sleeping besides his stuff is the Suzaku Twins and the Okami Twins. His brow twitched, when one of the twins woke up from the sudden light he noticed the person in the door and gulped nervously.

" Kaito-nii, Tala, Yuri…we're in very big trouble." Little Kai said shaking his friends and brother.

At the Door Toya peered from his friend's shoulder and chuckled.

"It seems your kids followed you all the way here." He said.

"They ain't my Kids, they are my Students." Frost huffed.

He then gazed at the four stowaways sharply.

"Care to explain why you kids are here?" He asked rather patiently.

Toya was impressed on how his friend could control his temper. Then one Red Head stepped up.

"We want to come with sensei but he never wants us." Yuri said.

"We want to see what Sensei is doing and it's not fair that sensei never want us to see what sensei is doing." Tala added.

"We want to learn what Sensei do, we want to see so we learn too." Kaito said.

"We want to stay with sensei, we don't want Inferno-nii take care of us he's scary." Kai added.

Frost cringed when he saw those teary puppy dog eyes that his young disciples giving him. Toya chuckled he knew Frost is defenseless towards those kinds of things, the Olympian Guardian had soft spots for kids. His train of thoughts was cut off when he heard his friend sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright just don't get yourselves in trouble okay?" He asked.

The four Kids brighten and jumped on their surrogate father's arms even though he was just 14, Toya knew because he was there when the four youngsters were dropped on the Ice Prince's care when they were still toddlers, Frost was 5 when he was trained how to take care of babies and boy he learns pretty fast. Just a support was needed and that is that and he's done.

"Toya…are you sure you can secure the Jet on your own?" Frost's voice asked.

"Of Course, I am not an Elite Knight for nothing. Rest assured the Jet will be fine." Toya said and wave off the Ice Prince and his Pups.

Once Frost and his little charges headed out of the Airport, he tried to ignore the giggles from the adult couples as Tala, Yuri, Kaito and Kai clung to him. He can't blame them. It's their first time to be out of Olympus, much worse to be in a City. He had to call his Older Brother Poseidon later since the guy is more responsible than the other three, well, Zephyr is a responsible guy too but he can be childish if he wants to.

For now they had to go to the Hotel where they will be staying for a while.

However…

BACK IN OLYMPUS

The castle rooms were in a major repair…why?

~YESTERDAY NIGHT~

**There was Hell in the Castle **Or at least, if one was to perceive hell as the mix of broken debris, inhumane screams, and chaos in general, then he could practically say that there was _indeed_ hell going on inside the Castle. And the cause of such hell was a 25 year old young adult who at the moment was in the process of yet another screaming fit.

"Where are they?! I just took my eyes away from them and they're gone!" Inferno yelled as he flipped another bed in search for Frost's little pups.

"He's so gonna kill us when he gets back." Gaia yelled from the other side of the room.

"This is so your fault! If you didn't drag me out of the room they would still be there!" Inferno yelled out.

"You didn't tell me you're in charge of taking care of them this time!" Gaia yelled back.

"I DID BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!" Inferno shouted as his hair began to color dark red in intensity.

At the hallway Poseidon listened to the bickering alongside with Zephyr.

"They're gone again didn't they?" Zephyr asked.

Poseidon chuckled.

"Yes, but this time I don't know where they went, the castle guards are in search for them."

They listened as another room was raided.

"That's your room Zephyr." Poseidon chuckled.

The said man sweat dropped.

"You seems to be amused aren't you angry that they had Raided your room as well?" He asked.

"They already did Two Hours ago." Poseidon chuckled.

Zephyr anime felled.

~END~

In the Dining room, Inferno and Gaia thumped their heads on the table.

"I take it the search was unsuccessful." Zeus said bluntly, he was amused.

No one can scare Inferno and Gaia to the point of not sleeping than Frost, the two are afraid of the Ice Prince, they knew the extent of Zeus' Youngest Son's protectiveness when it comes to defend his little pack. He was like a rabid Mama Wolf Protecting its young.

Inferno and Gaia groaned miserably.

"We are so dead." They groaned.

When Poseidon's Phone ring he put it into the loud speaker mode and let everyone hear.

'_**The Cubs are with me.' **_Frost's Icy Voice rang out.

With just that Inferno and Gaia fainted.

"Oh Dear..." Zeus said.

"So how exactly did they got on to you?" Zephyr asked.

'_**They snuck on the Jet, I don't know how they did it but they did.' **_Frost answered.

"Well, they learned it from you, who else could sneak as quiet as that?" Zephyr said.

'_**Not funny at all Zephyr-san.' **_Frost said indifferently.

"Aren't you going to send them back?" Poseidon asked.

'_**No…Why?' **_Frost asked.

"They caused havoc here after they disappeared and gave Inferno and Gaia a Heart Attack when they realized that Your Cubs are gone." Poseidon answered.

'…_**Serves them right for being stupid.' **_Frost muttered.

"That was mean." Poseidon frowned.

'_**Who do you think taught me that?' **_Frost asked and hung up.

Once the call ended, Poseidon could only sweat drop.

"Must he always have the Last Word?" He muttered.

"At least it's not a Last Will…" Zephyr said patting his Brother's back.

"Not Funny at all Zephyr." Poseidon said.

"See he learned that from you." Zephyr chuckled.

Poseidon glared at his Brother.

~METAL CITY~

Ginga was in deep thought about his fevered dream last night.

"That dream again…why does it keep haunting me?" He muttered.

"Maybe it wants to tell you something about the Thing or the Person you dreamed of is close by…" Ryuto answered.

"How do you know?" Ginga asked.

"I got feelings that it does." Ryuto said. "What does it looks like?"

"It's not an IT Ryuto-san it's a Person, A guy." Ginga corrected.

"Who is He Then?" Ryuto asked.

Ginga thought about it for a moment.

"Well he is a tall, muscular, tan skinned male. He has Sharp and Steely, Crystal Blue eyes that are normally fixed on whatever obstacle stands in his way and his hair was long and flowing, he had a crown to prevent his hair going on his face it has two longer spikes up to prevent the upper locks from falling on his face and two smaller spiked down to maintain the lower locks at bay, his bangs were separated one on each side of the head making it look like a horn, while the middle of the bangs were pointed down vertically across Frost's face and a waist length braided locks of hair from the lower back of the head as the rest flows in the air like any others. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts and combat and any physical training, and he had this Face Mark that would appear every time he Bey Battles." Ginga blushed as he describes the guy who saved him when he was a boy.

Ryuto watched in amusement.

'_Oh Dear, it seems Kyouya-kun and Nii-san had another competitor for Ginga's affection.' _He thought amusedly.

An Hour Later everyone is in the Dining Room, When Madoka along with Ginga, Yu, and Kenta was heading to the door, they heard Kyouya teasing a disgruntled Dragon Emperor about cooking…let's just say that Ryuga could surprisingly cook (A/N: I just have to put that, okay!)…

"Wow! I'd never know you could cook, Ryuga." Said Tsubasa who was watching in surprise…

Never in all his life could that he would actually see the gruff silver haired Beyblader named Ryuga can cook. The taller and older teen just huffed in annoyance. Ginga and his companions sauntered at the kitchen and only to find their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw Ryuga in white apron along with his younger brother holding a pan and ladel. Ryuto was busy moving the pan on the stove and the older one was dicing some onions.

"Didn't think you could cook, Ryuga…" Kyouya teased.

The dark green haired teen jumped away from the table just in time avoiding the knife stabbing on the table. Everyone watched in horror, but soon it become terror when the look on the Older Dragon Emperor is something left to be desired to see.

"Say another word Mufasa and it will be your head." Ryuga hissed and then whipped out another knife and start dicing some carrots.

During breakfast everyone could see sparks flying everywhere, Ginga had to sit in between Ryuga and Kyouya just in case they would bite each other's heads off. Little did they know that there is trouble brewing on their way?

AT THE CITY

Frost along with his Little ones walk around the city, they clung to him whenever a vehicle would come one their way, couples would chuckle at him and some girls would coo at how cute his little charges would cling to him like he was their lifeline. Frost sighed and he head on another way at the park, Yuri, Tala, Kai and Kaito was eating some Ice cream while their Sensei is away telling them he'll check on something and would be back soon, as the Two twins enjoy their food a teen goes by the name of Johannes came…

"Well, Well…what have we here, I see great potential on this brats…Rago-sama would be very pleased." He smirked.

Yuri since the oldest hissed angrily at Johannes and took out his Bey Snow Wolf. Johannes laughed.

"A Feisty one eh…" He smirked and took out his own bey…

AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PARK

Frost had just beaten the crap out of his stalker and sensed something's not right…He ignored it for a moment until a Snow Flakes caught his sight.

"It's summer…but how?" He murmured.

His eyes widened when realization hits him…

"Yuri…" He murmured in horror.

No one But Yuri could summon snowflakes and once he Bey battles snow would fall…His Bey Snow Wolf could Do that that's why he Trains him along with the other Kids that was under his care…He rushed back to where he left his charges only to find Yuri Bey Battling this unknown guy, while Tala, Kaito, and Kai huddled together and was scared to death. Frost was Mad, his Parental Instinct even at such a young age kicked in, he couldn't contain his anger when someone messes with his cubs, a growl escapes his throat, it wasn't a poor attempt either it was like Primal…he took out his Bey Soul Dragon and let it spin.

AT THE BATTLE

"Snow! FROST DIVER!" Yuri called out as he raises his hand up as if calling something.

And Massive spikes of icicles came out from the ground trying to catch up to Johannes's Bey.

"Oh no you don't…" Johannes chuckled and ordered his bey to attack the Snow White Bey.

But before it could even land a hit another Bey came and with just one blow Lynx was stuck on the ground.

"Who Dares!" Johannes yelled.

"I Did." Frost's voice from above the tree…

Yuri and the others brightened upon the sight of their Sensei and father figure. Frost jumps down from his perch and glared at Johannes angrily, he bared his fangs.

"Don't you dare lay hands on my cubs or I'll make you regret it." He snarled.

Cold winds blew towards Johannes as he face the wrath of this unknown person, but once he looked up, the unknown bladers and the cubs were gone, his Lynx is still stuck on the ground, he picked it up he could feel a strong and vast amount of Power from that bey that struck his Lynx to the ground…He grinned.

"Oh Rago-sama would love this news." He grinned and went on his way.

BACK AT MADOKA'S PLACE

"Weird, a while ago it was snowing…now it's gone." Kenta said.

"Geez…what an odd weather..." Tsubasa sighed. "What do you think Ginga?"

"I don't know…" Was all Ginga could answer as his mind was somewhere else…

Ryuga looked at Ginga he never show it but he's worried, Ryuto who was nearby noticed it and couldn't help but to worry for his brother…What if the Person from Ginga's Dream was Nearby and would show up anytime soon, Ryuga would be Heart Broken, as well as Kyouya…from what Ginga had said the guy was a very skilled Blader and he don't know if his Brother or Kyouya could stand a chance…

LATER THAT NOON

Ginga was walking on the street when he noticed a Familiar Ice Blue colored hair, he followed the Person.

"Wait!" He called out.

The Ice Blue Haired Person paused from Walking and turned. Time seemed to have stopped as the Person with Ice Blue hair faced him fully, Crystal Blue met Golden Brown.

"I-It's You!" Ginga said in surprise.

Frost stood there, he was surprised when the Boy from that Fateful Day was now right in front of him. He smiled at the redhead.

"So We have met again…and you have grown." He said.

Tears gathered from Ginga's eyes and he ran towards the Person he had longed to see since that day, he embraced him and cried.

"I have longed to see you." He sobbed.

"And so am I…" Frost answered.

Ginga looked at him happily.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"My name is Frost…Frost of the Frozen Heart…You can call me Frost." He answered.

"I'm Ginga…Ginga Hagane." He chirped happily.

"Nice to meet you." Frost smiled.

When…

"Sensei! Sensei come quick!" Yuri called out.

Frost and Ginga looked at the Young Redhead.

"What is it Yuri? Is it that man again?" Frost asked.

Yuri shook his head and pulled his sensei towards the abandoned factory...it was on fire, Tala, Kai and Kaito looked at the burning building worriedly as if something or someone was in there.

"Yuri?" Frost called out.

"People!" Yuri cried.

"There are people in there?" Ginga asked.

Yuri shook his head…

"Kids…Two!" Tala called out.

Frost's heart nearly stopped he looked at the burning building.

"Ginga look after them." He said and ran towards the burning factory ignoring the calls of those who are there.

He soaked himself with water and dashed inside to look for those kids Tala had said…good thing the inside wasn't too damaged, he still have time. It wasn't long until he reached the center there he saw two kids battered and bruised, he had no time to look closely he stripped off his long coat and covered them, it's good they were still breathing so he carried them all the way, now is the time to put his several years of training to use.

Outside the firemen starts putting out the fire, there were too much smoke, Ginga and the Kids wait for their Friend and Mentor in worry.

Inside Frost had just reached the exit until it was blocked by the broken debris. He immediately took out Soul Dragon and used his bey to make way, few feet from the door some of the firemen walked close by and nearly blown few yards if they came any closer. From the thick smoke Frost came out carrying two unconscious 7 years old kids, the medics immediately made their moves and assisted the Blue haired teen, putting the oxygen masks on and was rushed to the Hospital, Ginga and the Kids came along.

LATER AT SUNSET

Frost woke up and saw Ginga sitting in the couch, the Kids huddled around him making Ginga a Make-shift Pillow. Frost could only chuckle.

"Oh! You're awake!" A Nurse smiled.

Ginga and the Kids sprung up and rushed to his side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" They asked.

"I'm fine my healing factor is not to be underestimated." Frost chuckled.

Ginga sighed in relief, Frost looked at the nurse.

"How are the two young ones?" He asked.

"They are fine, thanks to you they will live though I fear they'll might have trauma after the beatings they got, we don't know who the culprit of such vile act is and…there is a bad news sir." The Nurse said.

"What is it?" Frost asked formally.

"They had no close relatives to take them back home, I fear they had no home at all." The Nurse said sadly.

Without a Second thought…

"I'll take them in…" Frost said firmly.

He always had soft spots for kids and he couldn't leave them behind at such a young age, he don't like it when such a young person let alone children have futures suffer like this…

"Are you sure? You're still too young…" The Nurse asked.

Tala rummaged something from Frost's duffel bag and found an envelope, he ran to his Mentor's side and hand over the envelope. Frost smiled and took something out and hand it over to the Nurse. The said nurse looked over at it and her eyes widened.

"Those are legal documents…" Frost said.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room to begin the process… Frost asked for his Phone and Ginga gladly gave it to him.

Frost Dialed several numbers…

~OLYMPUS~

Poseidon was busy…he was doing all the Paper works since Frost had left when his phone rang.

"Who is this?" He asked gruffly.

"_**It's me." **_Frost answered.

Poseidon jumped from his seat when he heard the voice that would give everyone nightmares.

"F-Frost! Is there something you need?" He asked rather nervously.

"_**I got me new addition…" **_Frost answered.

"New Cubs? How Many?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"_**Two, found them inside the burning abandoned factory battered and bruised…I want them in." **_Frost answered.

"Where are you now?" Poseidon asked.

"_**I'm in Metal City's General Hospital…Fax them the Adoption Paper." **_Frost answered.

"YOU'RE IN A HOSPITAL?! WHO IS THE BASTARD HURT YOU!?" Poseidon blew a gasket.

"_**No one you idiot…I merely passed out from lack of oxygen and was now resting at the Hospital…and oh…don't forget to inform Dad about it." **_Frost said.

Poseidon was processing the Adoption Paper and was faxing it to Metal City's General Hospital…

"What are their names…?" Poseidon asked.

"_**Last Time I check its Jin and Ban Kairou, they are brothers…That's all." **_Frost said.

"Alright, don't push yourself hard okay?" Poseidon said. "I'm sending it now."

"_**Alright…" **_Frost answered and hangs up.

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

The Nurse came back and handed over the Documents and said.

"The Kids are yours to keep…please take good care of them." She said.

"Yes…I could always do that I'm good at children." Frost said.

"I can guess those four cuties are yours too." The Nurse teased.

Frost Blushed. That Night Madoka and the others Burst in the Door scaring the Four Kids to death.

"GINGA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" They yelled except for Ryuga and Ryuto who always knows the hospital policy to keep quiet.

Ginga looked at them in surprise.

"G-Guys? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We Heard you are in the Hospital so we came as fast as we could." Tsubasa said.

"You guys must have misheard…My Friend is the one hospitalized." Ginga said correcting his other friends.

Soon the group noticed the glare that was sent to them by the Ice blue haired teen trying to calm down the four frightened children who was crying their eyes out from the shock.

"Uhh…Guys. Ryuto, Ryuga met Frost…He was the one I was telling you about." Ginga said awkwardly.

Ryuto could feel and see both Kyouya and his Brother Tense at the statement that Ginga had said.

HOWEVER

In a Dark Temple Johannes kneeled in front of the throne which occupied by a Dark Figure…

"Master…I have good news to report." He said.

The Shadowed figure moved its head in interest.

"What is it?" It asked.

"There is a Blader that I had encountered an Hour ago, he had a beauty and grace that no one could possess…he also had a vast power that only he can possess. I can still feel it after his bey clashed with my Lynx." Johannes reported.

"Oh?" The shadowed figure answered.

Johannes bowed deeply.

"You got my interest Johannes…Bring this Blader to me at Once! I want to meet such Blader who Possess this Power you speak of." The Dark Voice said.

Johannes nodded and set off to hunt down the Blader who faced him at the Park.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ginga explained everything to everyone what happened and Frost had introduced himself.

"My Name is Frost the Next Heir to the Throne of my Father Zeus, I am a Blader as well, I came here too find The Dragon Emperors Ryuga and Ryuto." Frost said.

"That's us." Ryuto called out pointing himself and Ryuga.

"Why are you looking for us?" Ryuga asked.

"I am here to warn you to keep vigilant at all times, Danger is lurking for all Dragon Emperors." Frost answered.

"What? Why?" Kenta asked worriedly.

"There is an organization that was sealed a long time ago coming out from dormancy and was now using some Bladers to hunt Down the Dragon Emperors." Frost answered.

"What Organization?" Tsubasa asked.

"They are called…The Titans…They are coming to hunt all Dragon Emperors down and use their power to ravage the world." Frost said looking at the Two Dragon Emperors.

"H-How Strong are they?" Benkei asked.

"They are powerful…they are not to be underestimated with no matter how strong a Blader is." Frost answered the Bull Bearer.

"Great…Another enemy that we have no info with..." Madoka sighed.

"That's why I'm here." Frost said. "I myself am a Dragon Emperor."

Everyone looked at him, sighing he took out his Crystal Blue and Black Colored Bey and showed it to everyone, the Design is like of a Dragon and in the Surface they could see a face of a Dragon.

"This is Nebula Soul Dragon." Frost said introducing his Bey. "And I am the Third Dragon Emperor."

Ginga leaned closer.

"Wow I can feel its power." He said.

"I can feel it all the way here." Kyouya said.

"Soul Dragon is not your any ordinary Blade…He's made out of Adamantine instead of Metal.

"So This Organization Your talking about why would they hunt us?" Ryuga asked.

Frost looked at everyone in the room and opened his mouth to explain.

"Because…Dragon Emperors Possesses Power we are more than just a Human, we are different from them…" Frost Began.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

Ginga and the others are about to know a new evil would come…and Johannes is on the Hunt for the Capture of the Third Dragon Emperor…will he succeed?


End file.
